My Promise To You
by Fiammie
Summary: After a certain incident Tsunami stayed in Italy, but now she is back. Going back to Namimori and to be with her childhood friends again was the plan. But what happens when love makes its way towards her heart... what will she do? "Does being Vongola Decima only bring me more trouble?" a story of Friendship and ...Romance! Fem!27XAll SlightAU some OOC specially Varia and more ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: The characters are not mine...**

Prolong

**~TOWN OF NAMIMORI**

Another day was ending in Namimori, school had just ended and most people are heading back to their houses, though most parents are picking up their children.

But our dear brunette was walking home; she just finished playing with Haya-kun, Take-kun, Kyoko-chan, and his brother, Onii-san at the park, and decided to visit her neighbors' child, Lambo, on her way home.

After playing with that cute 2 years old infant for quite a while, Tsunami hurried to go home. Not wanting to make her mother worry.

Upon arriving at the Sawada household, unusual silence welcomes her.

Young Tsunami Sawada entered her house, expecting a greeting from her bubbly mom. But as she enter the house what awaits her were trashed floor, broken vase and blood coated floor, and bullet holes on the wall.

"Mom…?" Tsunami called out, walking further into the house and enter the kitchen.

That is where Tsunami encountered the most frightening experience in her life.

There in the cold floor of the kitchen, her mom, Nana Sawada, lay. She was covered in blood.

Tsunami did the only thing she could think of.

She screamed.

"AAAHHHHHHHH!"

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

KyoyaHibari was on his way back home when he decided to visit little Tsunami Sawada, the little girl that had caught his interest.

Once he was near the house, Kyoya heard a scream, Tsunami's scream to be exact. Panicking, Kyoya rushed to the house, without any second thought. There he found Tsunami.

She was sitting on the floor, covered with blood, her mother's blood and she was shaking furiously, staring at an open spacewith a hallowed expression beside her mother's corpse.

Unable to stand the frightful scene, Kyoya went to Tsunami and grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her in a hug. Tsunami remained emotionless, staring into complete oblivion.

Kyoya pats her back comfortingly, trying to get any response from the girl in his arms.

Sighing quietly, Kyoya carried Tsunami bridal-style and decide to head to his home as he heard sirens coming towards them.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Kyoya entered his bedroom with Tsunami in his arms while silently thanking his father who is always away because he was able to bring Tsunami home.

The said girl had long fallen asleep their way towards Kyoya's house. He put her in his bed carefully, trying not to make any noise that would wake Tsunami up. Going to the bathroom, Kyoya took a basin and a towel, in order to wash the dried blood on Tsunami.

Afterwards, Kyoya took one of his shirts, and change Tsunami's bloody clothing, before walking towards the door. Kyoya wanted to stay at Tsunami's side until she wakes up but he needed to report what he saw a while ago.

The authorities were probably running around without any lead who the suspect was, or were looking for Tsunami.

Giving one last look at the sleeping figure of Tsunami, Kyoya close the door.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

The Sawada household was surrounded by many people; police cars were everywhere, gossiping wives were among them, trying to get update regarding the death of the owner of the said residence.

"Chief, it looks like someone had already entered the house before us." A junior policeman reported to his superior. "There were some footprints, about four men, six-seven feet base on their foot size and some from some kids."

"Kids?" the superior police repeated, "Does a child live in this house?"

"Apparently, yes sir." Another policeman said, "Although we hadn't seen her."

"I did." A voice in the crowd said.

All head turn in the direction of the voice, wanting to know who could answer the question. And to their surprise it was the person they never expect.

Kyoya Hibari was walking towards the police; the people surrounding the area quickly give way, parting like red sea for him.

When Kyoya reached the police, he stopped and looked at the house again.

"Hibari-sama, where is the child?" the policeman asked politely, he knows the consequences of facing one Kyoya Hibari duh…

"My house." Was Kyoya's flat answer, but before the police could ask again, he continued, "Traumatize."

"So she can't help us." The superior policeman sighs. "This is troublesome… no one in the neighborhood hear anything until the scream."

The police looked at the sky, it was getting late. "Send some of our men here. We'll continue the investigation tomorrow."

"Yes sir!" the entire policemen in the vicinity chorus.

"Hibari-sama, we'll leave the child in your care." the policeman said.

"Hn." Kyoya turned and head back t his house, still not contented from the lack of information on Nana Sawada's murder.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~NEXT DAY**

A day after the murder of Nana Sawada, The policemen came back to the crime seen as promised. The civilians were still crowding on the area. Men and women alike, gossiping like love-struck teenagers.

The policeman only started working for three hours when a black limousine came and parked a few meters away the house. All of the men stopped working and focus their attention on obliviously out of place car. The superior policeman went near the car, but ordered another policeman to go near the limo.

The driver side door of the car opened revealing a European dressed in suit, about 186cm tall, well built and has blond hair. He walked to the main door of the limousine and opened it. Four men in suit came out afterwards, positioning themselves in both side of the door. Protecting whoever was coming out.

After the four men, another person came out of the limo, this time it was a woman. She has light brown hair, purple eyes and she was wearing a suit and glasses. The woman quickly placed herself at the side of the door, as another person came out.

A blond European came out of the car with his 189cm glory. He was well built like the other men, but his aura was totally different, just like how expensive his suit looked like, he carried a noble aura,an aura of a boss.

As the blond man walked towards the policemen, his bodyguards wanted to follow him but he gave them a look that made them stay where they were. And the only one that followed was the woman, probably the secretary or something, trailing behind the blond man as he walked and stopped in front of the policeman closest to them.

"Excuse me, sir." the policeman asked the foreigner in English, though his Japanese accent was still visible. Since the foreigner does not look like any half-bred, he had guessed the man does not understand their language well.

"What happened?" was the only thing that came out of the man's mouth. In full Japanese accent. Oh... I guess the policeman was wrong.

"I'm sorry, sir. But we only my superior or the relatives of the victim can know the details." the policeman replied.

"Then take me to him." it was an order, and by the look on the man's face, the policeman could say that this man wouldn't take 'no' as an answer.

The policeman guided the man to his superior.

The superior policeman looked as the policeman under him guide the foreign man towards him. Seriously, what does a foreign man want with him?

As the two men walked, all attention were focus on them, murmurs could be heard, only to be doubled when the policeman guiding the foreigner went to his superior and whispered something.

The superior police frown, why would a foreigner be interested in that? They are not related or anything? Unless...

"Good morning, sir." the superior police said, "I'm the policeman assigned with the case. May I ask why do you need information regarding this matter?"

A sign escape the foreigner's mouth, "I know her."

"Oh... Then, do you know any relatives of Mrs. Sawada or anyone really close to her?" the superior police asked. If this man was really knows the victim, he should know the relatives of the victim or at least anyone who knows any suspect to do the crime.

"I'm Nana's husband. Iemitsu Sawada"

Silence.

"A-ah... I'm sorry for your loss sir. But she was already gone when we found her." the policeman was stupefied for a moment. Namimori was a small town so most people already know each other but this was the very first time they had seen Nana's husband. A foreigner to top it off.

"Who did this? Did you catch him? Where's my daughter? Is she okay?" Iemitsu was deep, full of emotions, anger, worry, guilt, and fear.

Compared to what he looked like earlier, the policeman notice that Iemitsu Sawada, as he referred to himself, was slowly snapping and it wasn't a good sign.

"We still have no lead sir; no one heard anything yesterday until your daughter screamed. We would like to ask you if she has any enemies of some sort. Anyone who has motive to do this?" the police looked at the man before him, stiff a little.

"Business rivals." Iemitsu forced out the word from his gritting teeth. "And my daughter?"

"And aside from trauma, she's alright." the policeman paused uncertain if he should tell this man where her daughter was, "She's currently in the Hibari household..."

"At Hibari's? Why is she there?" Iemitsu asked, trying to calm himself down.

"Hibari-sama's son took him there." the police man replied. "We would like to ask some questions regarding Mrs. Sawada, could you answer them?"

"After I see my daughter." Iemitsu turned and faced the woman beside him, "Oregano, fill out the necessary information they need."

After Iemitsu heard the 'yes, sir' from Oregano he turned back and walked toward his limo.

The policemen could not utter anything to prevent the man from leaving and what woke them from their trace is the sound of wheels grinding against the floor. They pray for the foreign man, he was about to meet Japan's strongest man.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

~ AT THE HIBARI HOUSEHOLD

It was peaceful, too peaceful from yesterday's incident.

Tsunami was already awake, but made no movement to get up from the bed. Turning side way, Tsunami looked at the sleeping face of Kyoya, though she was pretty sure that Kyoya was only pretending to be asleep, she did nothing.

Kyoya's house was really silent, she could hear the maids' clatter from the kitchen that was two floors below, not to mention the screech of wheels of a car that had just recently stop in front of the house.

Tsunami never mind it, thinking it was a visitor for the Hibari family and quickly dismiss the thought, until she heard a knock at the door.

"Hibari-sama? The Lord is calling for you. As well as your guest."

Tsunami tapped Kyoya's shoulder, "Kyo-nii, they called for us."

Mumblings words, Kyoya stood up and went to change and while he was at it, for Tsunami's change of clothe as well.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

The moment they arrive downstairs, they saw Hibari's father talking to a blond man.

Kyoya was sure that man was not a residence of Narimori and by the way he dress, with the entire suit and the black leather shoes, he came for a well bred family. He keep staring at the man, until his stare was broke down when Tsunami let go of his hand and run towards the blond man.

"Papa!" Tsunami cried out, as she clutched on Iemitsu's pants. She was crying again. "Mama… Mama… She… aahhh….."

Iemitsu bent down and took the little girl in his arms, gently patting Tsunami's back. "Shhh… sshhhhh… Papa's here… You're not alone…"

The two was lose in their own moment that none of them notice that Kyoya was already by his father side and was about to go near Tsunami but his father stop him by giving him a silent message, _'Let them be.' _Kyoya stared at his father before he looked at Tsunami as she slowly calm down in her father's arm.

It took quite a while before Tsunami calmed down. When she did, Iemitsu stood up, still holding Tsunami in his arms, and faced the older Hibari, "Thank you for taking care of my daughter."

"It was not me, my son did." The older Hibari looked at his son, before he fondly add, "they are quite close despite of this guy's aloofness."

"Thank you for taking care of Tsunami." Iemitsu said at Kyoya, who only stared back at him.

"I didn't do it for you."Kyoya said stoically, before his eyes narrowed, "Are you taking her?"

Iemitsu look at the Kyoya, and notice something. _'Those eyes… it's the very same eyes of 'that' person.'_ "She's going to Italy… where the rest of the family is."

"Kyo-nii…" Tsunami looked at Kyoya. She knew how protective Kyoya is, but it was her father he was talking about.

Kyoya knew the look Tsunami is giving him, and sigh. "Whatever you want."

Understanding that the boy wants to spend more time with his little angel, Iemitsu lowered Tsunami, and wipe away the remaining tears on her eyes. "Tsunami, I have to take care of some things before we leave. Why don't you stay here for a while? I'll be back this afternoon."

"Un. Okay." Tsunami let go of her father and went to Kyoya.

"I'll go then. I'll be back soon so don't worry." Iemitsu said and ruffle Tsunami's hair.

Kyoya and Tsunami looked at Iemitsu as Kyoya's father walked Iemitsu to the gate.

"They seemed close…" Tsunami said, earning Kyoya's attention.

"Hn. Business partners." Kyoya mumbled, tightening his hold on Tsunami's hand. "Let's go eat breakfast. I'll call your friends."

"They are your friends too…" tsunami said quietly as she followed Kyoya to the Dining room.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Iemitsu went back to their house; when he came out of the car, Oregano quickly approach the man.

"Sir, they got nothing. I also give them the information they needed." Oregano said quietly, and gave a folder to Iemitsu. "Claiming papers. I thought you like to take Nana-sama's body back to Italy."

"Thank you, Oregano. I'll talk with the head police first." Iemitsu walked pass Oregano and waked to the policeman.

They talked for awhile, giving information and some instruction to the policeman before asking the policeman to let him take his wife's body. Iemitsu wanted his wife to be near him, after leaving them for 2 years, even after her death, which the policeman understood and let him do what he want.

After talking to the policeman, he left to fix some papers, Nana's paper to be specific. Iemitsu knew he could do this illegally or pass the work to his subordinates but he want to do it himself. It was the least he could do.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

When Iemitsu returned to the Hibari household, he saw his daughter together with some children. And it was weird, he knew this would be the first time he had seen these children but some of them look so eerily familiar.

In front of him was Tsunami; together with Hibari's son, and there were three boys and a girl. But what caught his attention were the boys, the one with a silver hair with green eyes, he was carrying a dangerous yet protective vibes; another one boy, a short-black haired boy with dark-chocolate colored eyes, emitting a cheerful aura; and another boy most probably older than them by his form, he have a shortly cut white hair and grayish eyes, he was giving off a brotherly aura to all of the children with him. He also saw the orange haired girl with eyes slightly darker than her locks.

But his main attention was on the boys, he didn't know if he was just really tired or he was just imagining things, but as he sees thing from his location. His daughter and his friends resembles the-

_'The First Generation of Vongola.'_

-a little too much for their own good. Snapping himself from his stupor, Iemitsu called out his daughter. "Tsunami."

"Papa." Tsunami called back as she run towards her father.

Picking up his little angel, Iemitsu cradle her in his arms. "It's time to go."

"Tsunami."

The father-daughter duo looked at the source of the voice and saw Tsunami's friends.

"Are you leaving?" the orange haired girl asked.

"You're leaving us." the black haired boy said quietly.

"Hime." The silver haired boy said desperately.

"What d you mean by that, Tsuna?" the white haired boy questioned.

"Kyoko-chan… Take-kun… Haya-kun… Onii-san…" Tsunami said slowly, as his father lowered her to talked to her friends, "I'm sorry… I'm going with my father… so…"

"Don't leave us, Tsu-chan." Kyoko clinch on Tsunami.

"That's right Tsuna. Don't go." Take-kun said as he hugged Tsunami.

"Hime. Stay with us." Haya-kun said as he hugged Tsunami, hugging Take-kun in the process.

"Tsuna…" not wanting to be left out, Onii-san hugged all of them.

Iemitsu watched them as they desperately asked for her daughter to stay. He looked over to the Hibari boy as the boy looked at the group in front of them; he was one of them yet not joining them. _'A true aloof cloud… huh'_ Iemitsu thought. Clearing his throat to get the children's attention, most of them were already crying. "Tsunami can't stay here? But if you want to keep in touch with her, why don't we do it this way? You give Tsunami your address and phone number so you can talk to each other or even mail each other."

The children looked at each other, before slowly nodding their heads. They can't be too selfish and asked Tsunami to be away from her family, could they?

It took a while to convince Tsunami's friends that they still be in touch but Iemitsu manage to convinve them though, afterwards Tsunami and Iemitsu said their farewell to the man of the house and thanked the man for his hospitality of taking in Tsunami for a short while. The children went to see them off of course. As the engine start, Tsunami and his father entered the car.

Turning to the glass window on her side, Tsunami wave her friends goodbye. She knew it well be awhile before she could see them again. Looking at her father, she smiled. She has her Papa now and Papa promise she would meet the rest of the family soon.

When Tsunami arrived at the airport, their private jet was waiting for them. Her father excused himself as he talked with his subordinates, Oregano-san and Turmeric-san as his father introduce them back in the limo, giving them orders and instructions.

Not long enough the jet started to move. Tsunami looked at window, looking at the ground with as if she just noticed its importance.

Well this is it.

_'Goodbye, Japan. Goodbye, everyone.'_

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**A/N:**

**Hahahaha...haha...ha... Yeah... i remembered the story that I promised for this month... (actually when I realized how late it was, i planned on posting this by the last day of the month. This was supposed to post by Saturday of the first week, but i wasn't contented and continue re-editing everything... Stupid me... and I went on a camping trip with no electronic device with me, i didn't even bother to bring papers and pen... stupid forgetful me...)**

**Anyway, I hope you would like it... :)**

**Give me your thoughts regrading the story or plot... ideas are also welcome... **

**BTW I'll update my other story soon... ****(I only have two stories anyway, ****don't worry.****..)**** I apologize for the slow update...**

**~Fiammie**

**Read and Review...**


	2. Chapter 2

Hey~! Sorry for the wait...

Two months and 10 days huh... I admit I'm an airhead...I submitted my USB drive by accident for my project along with my stories and such...

I'm really sorry... but I got it back now...

So~! The story continues...

I Don't Own KHR... no matter how I wish too...

Chapter 1

**~8 years later**

Ever since Tsunami left, life in Namimori had become so different. Thing were no longer the same the small group of friend Tsunami has have been torn apart as years went by. After all, their contact was slowly being diminished, as the years went by. The weekly calls and messages turn into monthly then, every two months, and then every quarter months. It happened consequently that none of them realized they were slowly drifting apart. Their likes and dislikes have been so different, almost like they were no longer the persons they were used to be. It was like the magic spell that bound them disappeared and the deep bonds that keep them together were being continuously repressed in the depths of their minds.

Today was another normal day for all of the students of Namimori. Classes were the same, boring for those students were not really interested in studying or attending school and interesting for all the bookworms and nerds of the campus. But to one class, Class 2B, the class that have three of Tsunami's childhood friends, Kyoko Sasagawa, Takeshi Yamamoto and HayatoGokudera, none of them matters. The day will just pass away for them as days had become like this ever since they started ignore and act as if they don't know each and KyoyaHibari were different matter apart from being the oldest they were caught up with different things. Ryohei was the captain of the Boxing club, busy with both club and class activities –sinceyouknowhecanbereallydumb- and could not met with the others. While Kyoya solitarily lead/threaten the school with his own laws and regulations, there for, they rarely –unless they cause any trouble that would lead them on his sadistic hands- met.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

Takeshi stared as the window beside him, sitting by the window made him feel at ease, as he slowly doze off to sleep. He could hear some girls whispering to themselves as they looked at him, some even giggled, but he paid no attention to it. They were probably talking about his looks or trying to get his attention.

After 8 years, Takeshi was the one who became the most popular of all Tsunami's childhood friends being the baseball star he currently is. He got all the attention of most of the school since the won the Baseball National Championship last year with him as the club's ace. Making him the most popular boy in their class, hell, probably even in their entire grade. But none of them matters to him, no one really knows the real him. They know him by the title that he never wanted. Takeshi focused on baseball to be able to forget the loneliness his life bring him and fun at the same time, but never did he thought this game would bring him more tension and stress than the distraction he needed. If Hayato was only the same as he was in the past, Takeshi would have bawled every problem he had on Hayato. But sad to say, Hayato was no longer the Hayato of the past, he had change and it was not for the better.

Just as Takeshi's thought focused on Hayato, the door opened revealing Hayato Gokudera as he entered the room. As soon as he passed the door he was bombast with lectures from the teacher, but Hayato disregard it as he walk toward his seat.

"I don't know what you're planning on doing with your life, Mr. Gokudera, but no matter how smart you are with that attitude of yours, you'll end up nowhere." The teacher continued preached as Hayato sat on his chair and looked at him unaffected by the sermon.

"Shut up, Old man!" Hayato barked at his teacher with the evidence anger and irritation as the teacher continues on his rants. The teacher's rants were already getting on his nerve. He kept on repeating the sermon over and over again.

Of all of tsunami's childhood friends, Hayato Gokudera changed the most. He was no longer the boy who would smile and laugh from time to time, he became the rebellious boy with scowl and serious attitude were permanently attached on him. They may have shared a happy childhood but after a certain incident within their family that he does not want to share, Hayato distant himself from the rest of his childhood friends and everyone else. He had close all doors opened for him, and accept no one's help, not even her sister, who is always way because of works, stating he can survive on his own and need no one by his side. And no one tried to talk to Hayato after that, they meet in the class, in the school, in the cafeteria, even on the streets but they no longer gave friendly greeting or gestures that show how close they used to be. Heck, the utmost they could exchange with each other that made others know that they knew each other was a small nod. Well… it was the least they could give, with all the uncomfortable vibes (guilt) that they always feel whenever they were near each other.

As the teacher back down, Takeshi looked at Hayato, as Hayato looked at him. Their gaze met and both eyes softened before Hayato turned away. It was a small non-verbal communication but it was enough to fill a little bit of their empty life.

Kyoko watch in the sidelines as the exchange of motions from both her childhood friends occurred. She couldn't help but be happy that they were still communicating. She was closer to Tsunami after all, being the only girls in the group, but they were still close and seeing them act like that they don't know each other she felt hurt. They kept on denying each other as if they were denying their childhood together. She often wonders what difference it would make if Tsunami was here.

Kyoko Sasagawa could proudly label herself as Tsunami's best friend. She knew her inside out; they shared many secrets and gossips together. They always play together, usually with the boys, and it was fun, memorable. Kyoko could no longer remember when they started to fall apart, was it when Hayato distant himself? Or when Takeshi focused on Baseball and disregards them? Or when she stopped hanging around them because the other girls in her class said so? Or when her Onii-san became preoccupy with boxing? Or when Kyoya-san -Nah- Kyoya-san was Kyoya-san, he won't bother, at least were alive, he'd say. She really doesn't remember. It was a big mystery for Kyoko, she really never understand why she parted with her childhood friends, perhaps when she went along the flow or disregard them unintentionally, she never knew until she realized that the simple knot on their friendship had turned into a huge invisible wall. All she could do is watch as her childhood friends fall apart, watch them fall alone with no one helping them to stand up, she felt so helpless. She wanted to go there and help them but her guilt and conscience keep bugging her. Was she really worthy of being their friend when she had let them down not only once but countlessly? Her Onii-san would often comfort her, but Kyoko knows her Onii-san also blames himself for letting all of their childhood friend went separate ways.

Ryohei Sasagawa, a third year, one year older than Kyoko and the oldest one other than Kyoya, among the Tsunami's group of friends. He knew he was capable of doing something for the group but he was so naive that he thought they would be able to fix it themselves, that their bond was already deep enough. But how wrong he was, when he met the guys in middle school he notice the distant look they had. He tried greeting them but they only nod and proceed on whatever they were doing. Confused by their action, he confronted Kyoko about it. That was when he became aware of the situation. After he graduated out of elementary school first as he was the oldest, the group grew more apart as Kyoko started to hang out with the girls more often and he became occupied by his club and school activities that he also stopped hanging around them. Meaning he had left the two boys alone, he abandoned them, as bad as it sound. He tried fixing thing little by little, small conversation here and there; he did his best to regain the childhood most of them treasured. No matter how difficult it was for him, this was his last chance before he had to go to college and left Namimori.

Kyoko sighed inwardly and gave one last look at her childhood friends before she turned her attention towards the teacher's discussion. On a corner of her eye, she saw Kyoya left the school with his famous tonfas in his hand. He will probably deal with some matters, not that she doesn't care but she know that whatever it was, it will still end up in bloodshed with Kyoya on the winning side.

Kyoya Hibari came from one of the most well-known family in Namimori, and as rumor say, they were descendants from powerful Lord's family. Kyoya was already detached from other people as a child, living in a world where everything was within his control. He can get everything he wants until she appeared. Tsunami Sawada made Kyoya a little sociable to other people and a little respectful some human (mainly good children and old people). After Tsunami left, he revert to what he was before he met Tsunami but much more violent.

_'__Today… will be uneventful.' _All of them thought, as another ordinary day at school was to end.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**~ATMOSPHERIC REGION*~**

A high class jet plane plain soar the sky with a great speed. All passengers of the plane were either resting in their seats or exploring the huge jet plane before they landed on their destination. The plane had many entertainment rooms, everything was so lively but on one section of the plane, the V.I.P. section, a figure comfortably sits on the chair.

The figure, a girl,was apparently in the midst of a thought,more specifically,reminiscing on the moments on she had on the land she recently left.

_...oooooo00000OOOOXOOOO00000oooooo…._

**_~Flashback~_**

**_[8 years ago]_**

_It was already dark but there were still trace of the sun in one part of the sky. After hours of sleeping in the plane, they had finally arrived in Italy. Tsunammi was surprised when they were greeted by a lot of men in black suit as she and her father went out of the plane. They were positioned on both side of the way._

_"__Who are they Papa?" an 8 year old Tsunami asked as she grasped her father's hand. The both of them were surrounded by Oregano, Turmeric and two other men from the group of men in the two long lines._

_"__They work for me, Tsunami. They will protect us." Iemitsu replied to Tsunami, holding her hand in his. "So we will be safe."_

_"… __So we won't end up like Mama…" Tsunami said quietly but Iemitsu still heard her and flinched._

_"__Yes, dear… I'll protect you… so I won't lose you like Mama." Iemitsu held Tsunami's hand tighter._

_Iemitsu and Tsunami went to the limousine that respectfully waited for their arrival. Turmeric step forward and open the door for Iemitsu and Tsunami to enter. As the father-daughter duo entered the limousine, Oregano followed inside and then by Turmeric._

_The ride was really more than pleasant. Tsunami had some conversations with her Father, regarding on whom or where they were staying, what kind of place is it, but they never touch the subject regarding her mother. Tsunami also had some conversation with Oregano-san and Turmeric-san. It seems that they had been working with her father for quite a while and always accompany him almost everywhere. Their chats went on and were only stopped when the car slowed down as it entered a huge gate._

_They have apparently arrived at their destination. But they still traveled for about 20 minutes to reach the __**'house' **_(Well… it was an enormous mansion, but Iemitsu was very humble and referred it as house… he didn't sound sarcastic at all…)_as Iemitsu labeled they drive through the long driveway, Tsunami saw pine trees along the way and caught a view of a huge glass house/garden._

_When the limousine stopped in front the porch, the door of the limo was opened and they stepped out of the vehicle. As they went out, another group of men in two lines greeted them. The only differences were there were some maids with them and there were lesser than in the airport._

_Tsunami, her father, Oregano and Turmeric climbed a few step to reach the foyer. Tsunami turned around and saw a very long courtyard filled with fountains with lots of pine trees, similar to the one's she saw in the driveway._

_"__Do you like it? This will be your home now." Iemitsu said fondly as he saw Tsunami stunned by the beauty of the mansion. Tsunami just nodded, still captivated by the scenery in front of her. Pulling her hand slightly, Iemitsu motioned to move inside, "Then, let's see if you like it even more inside."_

_Inside the gigantic mansion, the floor was covered with white marble. At the center was a grand stair case, escalating to connect the two upper corridors. There were two hallways in between the staircase. Then there was that huge chandelier in the ceiling decorated with crystals and other ornaments that made it look more attractive. The windows on the right side were huge that lighten the room with the sunlight gushing through it. Over all, the whole place was marvelous, not to mentioned well-maintained as there was no dirt seen anywhere._

_Iemitsu looked at his daughter's shock face as she examines the whole place in her view. _'If this was her reaction when he saw the entrance what more if she saw the entire house?'_ that thought struck Iemitsu instantly._

_Tsunami looked at his father with disbelief, _'Was all of this was theirs?'_, she never thought of her father's job until lately and her mother would not say anything to her, so she made her guess but none of her guesses were as extravagant as this. But before she could ask anything a butler when near them and spoke to Iemitsu in a language she doesn't understand._

_"__Tsunami, we're going to meet up with someone really important." Iemitsu said to Tsunami and continued, "Be good okay."_

_Tsunami followed her father as he walked through the corridor with Oregano and Turmeric still trailing behind them. They continuously walked through the endless corridor until they reach a huge double-oak door, which her father knocks slightly._

_"__Venire."_

_Oregano and Turmeric positioned themselves by the two doors and opened them, allowing Iemitsu and Tsunami inside._

_Inside an old man was sitting in a black leather chair in front of a wooden desk. The old man looked up to them. "Ah, Iemitsu… buonasera." He stood up and walked towards them, then he noticed Tsunami, who was hiding in behind his father. "Good evening child…"_

_"__Ah… Good evening, sir." Tsunami replied shyly._

_"__Buonasera, nono."Iemitsu replied to the old man's greeting, he turned slightly towards Tsunami, "Tsunami, I'd like you to meet your grandfather, Timoteo."_

_Tsunami looked at Timoteo, then to Iemitsu, then back to Timoteo, "Oji-sama?"_

_"__Yes, Tsunami. You'll be staying with your grandfather because I have to work, but I'll visit you every now and then." Iemitsu said, half sorry that he can't stay with her daughter and half guilty for the same reason._

_Timoteo crouched on Tsunami's level, "Nice to meet you again, Tsunami."_

_Then it hit Tsunami, this man was- "… the one who visited with papa…"_

_"…" __the two adult looked at Tsunami, slightly wondering how she remembers the one time visit of Timoteo on their house when she was 4 years old._

_Timoteo chuckled and said, "You have a good memory child…"_

_Tsunami flushed with the praise, "It… it was because…you're the same as me and papa…"_

_This startled the two were no noticeable features that tell them they were blood related and all, so she can't be talking about appearance. _'She couldn't mean…'

_"__Am I… wrong…?" Tsunami asked as she looked_

_"__Not at all…" Iemitsu seemed to have gathered his wits and replied to Tsunami. "Tsunami, why don't you go out and asked Oregano to show you around the place?"_

_"… __Okay." Tsunami went to the door, which she lightly tapped to let them know she was leaving, before turning back at Iemitsu and Timoteo. "Bye, Papa, Oji-sama." Then she went out._

_As Tsunami and Oregano explored the whole mansion, Tsunami felt tired and asked for a break which leads them to the garden._

_After a couple of minutes resting, a window broke by a boy thrown outside of the mansion. There were more that followed, only that they landed in a much more graceful manner than the first one, who landed face first._

_The raven haired boy with crimson eyes notice her and her companion, he demanded, __**"Who are you, trash!?"**_

* * *

_A/N: Please read and review..._

_during the time i was away from my USB. I was obsess with Kuroko no Basuke..._

_The recent episodes of the second season always ends in a very cliff~y way..._

_*Hands up* I got influence..._

_Anyway..._

_PLEASE REVIEW~~!_

_love,_

_Fiammie~!_


End file.
